


A sudden interest

by Pamarcy



Category: Little Witch Academia
Genre: F/F, One Shot, Rare Pairings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-19
Updated: 2019-04-19
Packaged: 2020-01-16 10:37:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18519724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pamarcy/pseuds/Pamarcy
Summary: Akko has been receiving letters, I wonder who there from?I do not own anything associated to Little Witch Academia!





	A sudden interest

It had been going on for a month. Every day there would be a letter sitting on Akko's desk. The first had been written in a way that suggested that it had been written by another person while they were listening to someone speak. The second came a week later and seemed more personal, almost shy. Then a few days after that a third showed up and it expanded on the feelings the person had for her. The writing pattern and style was similar to Diana's but she had denied writing when and even commented that though it wasn't hers it was familiar, as if she'd seen it before.

By the last week of the month a new letter would appear daily. And each one would just fluster Akko more and more. Their entire group was wondering who was sending them. It had to be a witch because no guy could get into the school without being invited, and the one time they had seen the letter arrive it was by magic.

As yet another day arrived so it a letter. And this one had Akko a stuttering mess for nearly an hour. The feelings conveyed in the letter were both serious but soft. They had long since lost any hesitance to them. The last 3 letters even ended with 'With love, your secret Admirer.'

The existence of the letters had gotten out to the rest of the school and everyone student and even a few of the teachers thought it was romantic. Akko could barely go anywhere without one of the students asking her about the letters.

But at the end of the second month, it finally came. A proposal to meet in person. Just between them. All of her friends were for it and had even said they would tail her to make sure nothing bad happened. She was really glad she had such caring friends. So the day had finally arrived. It was a Saturday and Akko was going to be dropped off at Blytonbury to meet her secret admirer at a local restaurant. Diana would then tail her invisibly from a distance, just in case. It was finally time.

~Blytonbury~

Akko sat at a table meant for privacy as the person asked and waited. It took 10 minutes after the due time before someone sat across from her. And was she surprised when she looked up to find Diana's Cousin Merrill sitting across from her, face red from embarrassment. Neither knew of course that Diana and Maril were watched a distance away. "How do you think things will go?" Maril asked, making sure to keep an eye on the two blushing girls who had yet to speak.

Diana was silent for a moment before speaking. "Honestly, if those letters are genuine, then I can see it lasting. Akko has been increasingly flustered by the letters with each arrival."

The slight young of the cousin's gave a nod. "They are in fact genuine. Merrill put everything into the letters. Though the first one was written by me while i heard her speak to herself then convinced her to write more. She really got into it."

Diana just gave a nod. Back with Akko and Merrill, The Ruby eyed witch was the first to be able to speak. "So uh... Merrill, you wrote those letters?" After receiving a flustered nod, she continued. "Are they real?"

Normally that would be a bad thing to ask, but Merrill knew the girl was asking for her own peace of mind rather than to be mean. "Yes, completely and truly real. My sister wrote the first one herself, but the rest were all from me. I was worried when I started out, but with each written letter I felt braver and braver. It got to the point where I wanted to see you in person again... hoping that maybe you would give me a chance."

Though it was shy and hesitant, Akko appreciated the other girls words. So closing her eyes she began thinking about everything. The letters, the girl herself and all of the things she felt when reading the letters. She honestly couldn't say she was against it. So she did what she normally did. She charged in blindly. Leaning over, she placed a gentle kiss on the other girl’s cheek, causing both girls, and their two watchers, to blush beet red. "I think we can try this out..."

Merrill was ecstatic! She'd agreed! Akko Accepted! As a bonus she'd even gotten a kiss! It was on the cheek but hey, maybe she could work over to the lips?

The rest of the Date, as they called it, turned out well. They ate lunch while talking about their likes and dislikes. Akko was surprised to find out she Merrill didn't really care for her mother’s actions, but went along with them because she cared for her mother.

Merrill on the other hand was surprised to find out that Akko loved sports, especially basketball. Once they paid and left the small restaurant, they went and saw a movie. It was an Action/Romance film and both girls liked it. Akko for the Action and Merrill for the romance. At the end of the day Akko gave the other girl another kiss on the cheek. "Send me a letter when you’re able to go on another date." Both were blushing from the kiss, but the other girl agreed. Akko made her way back to the lay line terminal while Merrill returned to town to meet her sister.

Diana was waiting for her, when she got close she was met with a raised eyebrow. "So, did you have fun?" Akko expected it from Amanda, not Diana. And it caused her to blush harder, but gave a nod. Giving a nod, she hopped on the broom with Akko not far behind. "Good I’m glad." With that they were on their way back to school.... and the curious gaggle of girls waiting to pounce on her for any information.

Merrill was being treated to her own interrogation by her sister, even though she had seen the entire date.

Both Akko and Merrill agreed on one thing as they retired for the night. They couldn't wait for the next date.


End file.
